I'll be Princess Di and die with you
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: "When her lover found her dead, he cried, he cried, he cried all night." Songfic. R&R! No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Phantom Planet. Sam and Danny are 19 years old.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or the song. The song is 'Princess Die' by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

"_**Leave the coffin open when I go**_

_**Leave my pearls and lipstick on so everybody knows"**_

She was just laying there with her coffin open, holding a white rose in her lifeless hands, wearing her favorite white pearls and bloody red lipstick, with her eyes shut, she looked like had finally had peace.

"_**Pretty will be the photograph I leave**_

_**Laying down on famous knifes so everybody sees"**_

Police was blocking the paparazzi from entering the church. This was just a private funeral for friends and family. She was so beautiful yet lifeless, it was too real. Paparazzi wanted to know what Phantom's 'helper' looked like when she died but she was much more to me.

"_**Bleach out all the dark**_

_**I'll swallow each peroxide shot**_

_**Someone I know will love and save me from myself**_

_**Maybe I'll just clean the shit of these fancy shoes**_

_**I'll be a Princess Di and die with you"**_

She laid there, a dead blonde, as she disliked having black hair because she was teased by high school classmates. She never had a wonderful life. She never found someone to love her. I wanted to tell her my feelings but now I don't have a chance.

"_**I wish that I was strong**_

_**I wish that I was wrong**_

_**I wish that I could cope**_

_**But I took pills and left a note"**_

I walked home alone. Rain was falling, making me shed tears. My hands in my pockets, I was thinking all the times she looked at me with a happy face but I could remember a pinch of sadness in her violet eyes.

"_**I'm so hungry from an anorexic heart**_

_**Been trying to tell you how I feel but was never very smart"**_

I was regretting the fact I never told her how much I loved her. All the hints and tips she gave me but I was so clueless.

"_**Wrapped in silks made for Egyptian queens**_

_**I'll do it in the swimming pool so everybody sees"**_

She was filthy rich but she never was a snob. She had an indoor bowling alley, cinema and a swimming pool. She told me she wanted to kill her self in the pool. But I know she wouldn't.

"_**Bleach out all the dark**_

_**I'll swallow each peroxide shot**_

_**Volumes know will love and save me from myself**_

_**Maybe I'll just clean the shit of these fancy shoes**_

_**I'll be a Princess Di and die with you"**_

I needed to know why she died, I flew to her window as fast as I could. I opened it and went in. Her room wasn't covered in blood. On her bed was some empty peroxide shots. On her bedside table there was a bottle of sleeping pills that was half empty. Below the bottle was a note the wrote 'Danny'. I picked it up and read it.

"_Danny, all those days you walked with Valerie or Paulina_

_Every time I will take a knife and cut myself_

_Just to get your attention but it never worked_

_Now I'll bleach out all the dark by swallowing peroxide shots_

_And take pills and leave a note_

_I know it's hard but please be happy_

_The hardest part of this is this part_

_I love you and I always will no matter how clueless you are_

_With love, Sam"_

Tears ran down my face. The only thing I could say was "Why?"

"_**I wish that I could go in my rich boyfriend's limo**_

_**Right after he proposed**_

_**With a sixteen carat stone wrapped in rose gold"**_

_**With the paparazzi all swarming around**_

_**In my Louis Vuitton white buttoned down**_

_**Oh, shoot me from the left  
**_

_**So bob your head for another dead blonde**_

_**Whose real prince is in heaven**_

_**She just wants to sleep"**_

She loved me. She couldn't stand me dating another girl so she killed herself. I am full of regret. I flew back to my house holding the note securely in my hand. I came into my bedroom through the window. I sat on my bed, reading the note over and over. I was crying over her death.

"_**Princess Die**_

_**I want to see her cry **_

_**Princess Die**_

_**Princess Die**_

_**We wanna watch her cry**_

_**Princess Die"**_

I couldn't think of any other way.

"_**The final act of life will be my own hands to do"**_

I took a gun, an ordinary gun and pointed it at my head. The only thing left to do was wait for my hands to finish me off.

"**I'll be a Princess Di and die with you"**

My last words were "You became a princess die, now I'll die with you" then everything went black.

"_**They called her a clown so she dyed her hair Louis Vuitton brown, she just wants to sleep like a princess, just like Princess Di did"- Lady Gaga**_

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Till next time!**

**- Samantha Nightingale**


	2. Sam's Point Of View

**HELP ME! I'll tell you later.**

**Sorry the chapter is short. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom.  
**

* * *

**Sam P.O.V**

My name is Sam Manson. I think back to that day, when Danny saved the world, the day he admitted his feelings to me. That was possibly the best day of my life. But just a few months later, he dated that swallow Jamaican, Paulina.

I knew from the start what she was thinking, she just wanted to be known by everyone, just like being the most popular girl in high school. She loved him for what he is, not who he is. Danny was too blind to see that. There's nothing I can do about it, Danny wouldn't listen to me anyways. He just think it's one of my crazy ideas from the hatred I have for her.

He won't understand, I don't think anyone would understand. I took my pills, just like my doctor asked me to for my sleeping problems, but this time I took 48 of them. I looked through my cupboards found my stock of peroxide shots. I swallowed each one of them. I sat on my bed. _'I can't believe everything had led down to this'_ I thought as the room blurs around me. I can fell my heartbeat getting slower. My eyelids were getting heavier. I laid on my bed. I felt the world stop around me as everything turned dark.

* * *

**I got a warning that the lyrics of the song was copied by a website. I TYPED IT OUT MYSELF! THE LYRICS ARE OFFICIAL! But if the song and lyrics are owned by the artist, isn't the website copying? (I'm new on Fanfic)  
**

**By the way, thank you for the nice comments AJ.**

**-Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
